


Stuck In The Aisles With You

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - "We're stuck in a supermarket at night", Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Attempt at humour, Customer!Nico, Immense waterfall of fluff, M/M, Smutty, night guard!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is grocery-shopping with his mom. But then, just when he has decided to go home all by himself, something goes incredibly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Aisles With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everybody! So, here I am with this fluffy thing I wrote. No warnings for this one shot, or maybe just one: English is NOT my first language. Same old story.
> 
> PS. A thank you to my dear friend @kuragenoji who helped me with the title. Lol. He's so tired of me, honestly.
> 
> Enjoy!

“No, Nico. We can't have _Carbonara_ for dinner. Not _again_.”

Maria di Angelo looked at her son like he was some miserable homeless person to have pity of. She patted him on a shoulder exactly twice before turning around, carrying the shopping cart in front of a bored cashier who was already waiting for her to approach. Despite her son being a spoiled child – in a cute way, nonetheless -, she couldn't help but chuckling to herself. She felt actual amusement every single time Nico used his little, sweet and irresistible pout as a weapon.

Nico's gracious face was framed by a mop of messy dark brown hair, and out of his lips puffed a loud snort. As soon as his mother had given him her back to keep going with emptying the cart and handing the groceries to the cashier, Nico snorted again. “Okay. This will take forever. See you outside or directly at home.”

The woman rolled her eyes over-dramatically, smiling at her son. Nico turned around and directed himself towards the sliding doors. He was almost outside the building – just a foot on the asphalt, really -, when he changed his mind. Maybe he could have visited the books' department. Yeah. Why not? He could definitely do that. He was a college student and it was Spring Break. Some people went to the beach to drink off their asses and pass out on the sand; he visited books' departments and libraries. Different ways to get wasted; same results.

In a fraction of a second, Nico headed back to the aisles, crossing the way through the long row of cash registers and sneaking inside the huge supermarket again. When he reached the giant shelf of books he was aiming for, he completely lost track of what time it was. When a speaker's voice echoed in the building, announcing that the store was going to close in thirty minutes, he didn't notice. He didn't even hear his phone ringing in his pocket, twenty minutes later.

Just when the evil object rang again, the sound reached his ears. Nico gasped in surprise and almost let a book he had in his hands fall on the ground. He managed to pick up, eventually. “ _Sì_?”

“Nico!” Maria's voice came out of the speaker. “I thought you had come home by foot, and you're not here. Where the heck are you?!”

Nico paled instantly. “... You left me in the supermarket?”

“Well,” the woman snorted dramatically. “It's not like it is far from home. And you're not a baby. Hurry up. I'm cooking dinner. Plus, I tried to call you several times and you ignored me.”

“Sorry, but what did you expect?! Books' department, mom. You should know me better than this.” Nico snorted loudly.

Maria cleared her throat casually and smiled, even if her son couldn't see her. “Whatever. You're a, what is it called?, a _nerd_.”

“You don't even know what a nerd is.” Nico rubbed his eyes and put the book on the shelf. “I don't even have money to take the bus.”

“Nico. C'mon. You don't need the bus. And I _do_ know what a nerd is! I have one in my house and he's _very_ lazy.” The woman put the phone between her shoulder and ear in order to open the fridge to grab garlic. “Move your legs. Do some effort. Dinner is in thirty.”

Nico sighed and began walking towards the cash registers, on the opposite side of the building. “It is cold and dark outside. I could get killer or-” Suddenly, he felt the urge to hold his breath. The lights in the supermarket had just gone off. Panic began growing, his throat going dry.

“Hey? Are you there?” Maria put the garlic on the kitchen counter, a worried expression crossing her face. “ _Angioletto_?”

Nico gulped intensely, taking a look around him in despair. “Oh, _jeez_! They just locked me in! There's _no one_ in here!”

The woman chuckled, apparently considering the option that her son was having fun of her. “Sure, I'm surely buying it. Thirty minutes, Nico. I'm not picking you up. Hurry.” She then shook her head fondly, closing the phone call without even waiting for Nico to give her an answer. There was no way her son was going to resign to the fact that he had to walk home, so she decided to beat him to the punch.

“Mom?!” Nico paled even more. “Mom!” He gave a look at the screen, noticing that the call had just ended. “Damn it! _Thank you a lot!_ ”

The boy reached the cash registers, putting his phone back in his pocket and noticing that the whole supermarket looked deserted. It was dark and vaguely creepy to stand there, in the middle of a row of empty cash registers, the only source of light coming from the lampposts outside and from the few emergency exits here and there. Was it _that_ late?! Didn't the staff notice that a nineteen year old boy still was in the supermarket, before closing it? Didn't they have security cameras?!

Damn. That was embarrassing. Nico began considering the idea of calling 911. “ _Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo and I'm trapped in a supermarket. Can you free me? I'm stupid and can't take care of myself._ ”

Sure. There was no way he was going to do that.

There still was someone in that building, Nico felt it. He knew it. That just couldn't be happening. With the hope to actually get out of that situation easily, Nico began looking for a staff room or something similar. Every door on each side of the building was locked. Even the bathrooms were locked! _What the hell_?!

With great frustration, Nico stopped tugging at a stock-room door handle and gave a kick at the wooden surface. He crossed his arms on his chest, leaning with his back against the door and sliding down until his butt reached the ground. He snorted loudly. “I'm fucked,” he murmured to himself. “I have to call _mommy_. And everybody is going to laugh at me for the rest of my life. That's so am-”

“Hey! I've been running after you for minutes, now! I'm really glad you stopped, because I am out of breath.”

Nico got taken so hard by surprise that he gasped loudly and put a hand on his chest, standing up on his feet almost immediately. A young guy, maybe around his age, was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and both his hands on his hips. He was smirking and panting quietly. “What are you doing here?”, the stranger asked him.

Just in that moment, Nico noticed that said stranger was wearing a black uniform and a belt with a torch hanging from it, to keep company to a few keys jingling gaily every time the stranger made a move. Nico genuinely thought that those keys were giggling at him.

He got rid of that thought immediately. Keys couldn't giggle.

“I'm, um... I was checking the books and they locked me in.” Nico blushed furiously. The guy – who totally seemed to be a security guard – was still smirking at him. There was no trace of the fact that he was trying to scold him. Indeed, he looked deeply amused.

“You're familiar. I feel like I already know you.” The guy smiled wider. “You live a few blocks far from my house and not so far from here, don't you? The Italian family. You went to high school with my cousin, Jason Grace.” He crossed his arms on his chest. “Right?”

Nico widened his eyes, momentarily forgetting about the fact that he had just been caught locked inside a supermarket. Who _the hell_ was that guy who seemed to know everything about him?! He stared at the stranger like a cold fish for a few seconds before registering his words and re-working them in his brain. “Um... Jason? Yes. He's my-”, he cleared his throat distractedly, his cheeks flushing, “I just... yes, I know him.”

The guy chuckled. “He's your ex-boyfriend. Yes. He stressed me out for months about you. That's why I know you. Nico?”

Nico nodded. “And... and why don't _I_ know you?” He tried not to stutter. The security guard surely was related to his ex-boyfriend Jason Grace. Gorgeousness ran in the family, apparently.

The other boy gasped silently. “Oh, sorry. You're right. I'm Percy,” Percy stretched his arm towards Nico, and they shook hands. “I've been really impolite. I apologize. The reason you don't know me is that I'm older than you. I graduated when you and Jason were freshmen.”

Nico blushed even harder at those words. _Now_ he remembered him. “You were captain of the swim team.” _And I stared at your butt several times when I was in high school_. He decided not to say that out loud.

“And you were in the book club.” Percy chuckled, making Nico shivering. “We never really talked. You are a shy type.”

“Well... it's not like I was, um, in your league. We live on different planets.” Nico nodded and really hoped to not have sounded too bitter. His high school years had been difficult and full of dark moments. One of the few happy periods he had passed had lasted just a couple of months, when he had dated Jason Grace. Nico wasn't even exactly sure _why_ he had got the luck to date such a guy.

“And look at us now. We're here and talking. And you're trapped in a supermarket where, what a chance, tonight I'm night guarding.” Percy bent his head to a side. He had his hands on his hips again, his smirk never fading. “Are you perhaps hungry?”

Was it Nico's imagination, or Percy looked _pleased_ about the fact that they were having that chat? Nico was oblivious to many things, but he could get it if someone was trying to hit on him. Or maybe, Nico was desperate like that. “A little. But I have nothing to eat. You do?”

Percy giggled knowingly, taking a quick look behind his back. “You forget where we are.” He winked, and Nico felt his legs going week. “Follow me.”

Nico found himself nodding without even noticing.

** **

“The blueberry flavoured one is the worst. I give it a... a four. Yes. Four is my final answer.” Nico nodded firmly before grabbing another ready-made muffin from a basket in front of him.

The supermarket was still in the darkness, but the boy couldn't care less anymore. He had sent a text to his mom, telling her that he had found a friend on the way home – fact which was half-true – and that he was going to have dinner with him. The woman had answered him with a picture of a _Carbonara_.

For a few seconds, Nico's deep desire had been to stab himself to death for having lost it. But then, Percy had waved a huge package of assorted ready-made muffins at his face, accompanied to one of his bright smiles, and Nico had forgotten about everything. The two were now sitting at a white plastic table under a beach umbrella in the garden furniture's department, eating disgusting muffins and drinking Capri Sun. Percy had promised they were surely going to pay for all that stuff. Maybe.

“A four?” Percy frowned in disgust, leaving his blueberry muffin unfinished on the table. “You're too kind. That probably was a zero and a half.”

Nico chuckled like a teenage school girl with an enormous crush. He had found himself doing it a lot in the past two hours. “That's what you get for eating ready-made things.” Percy raised an eyebrow at him, a question floating in the air silently. Nico chuckled again. “I mean that I've always cooked my food. I've never bought this stuff.”

Percy leaned closer to the table, moving his chair almost casually towards Nico. “Do you? You can cook?” He was smiling at the revelation.

“Kind of,” said Nico, scratching his chin. “My mom taught me.”

“Amazing. Let's go to the kitchen furniture's department, so you can cook something for me.”

Nico laughed gaily. “I'm afraid the ovens and stoves are not connected to any kind of electricity, you know.”

“Damn. And what do you do, a part from cooking?” Percy grabbed another muffin and opened it, never tearing his eyes off Nico.

“You mean, like, for a living?” The boy thanked the darkness for hiding his flushed cheeks. Holding Percy's gaze without fainting was being a challenge for him. Percy limited himself to giggle briefly, nodding at him. If possible, Nico blushed even harder. “Ah. Right. I'm majoring in English. I want to be a writer, someday. What about you? Was it your dream to become a night guard?”

Percy snorted dramatically. “Hell no. This is my second summer job. I'm saving to buy a car... I'm sick of taking the bus at the age of twenty-two.”

Nico bit his lower lip. “Second? What's the first one?”

Percy's eyes lit up so brightly that Nico wondered if a light had perhaps just turned on somewhere behind his chair. It hadn't. “I work at the local aquarium. Currently, I am being tutored by my manager... I'm a vet.”

“Are you?” Nico smiled widely. He found that information cute and sweet at the same time. It added a new whole dimension to Percy. It made him look even more caring, even more intelligent and clever than he already was demonstrating to be. It basically made him look even more perfect. “This is so cool. I'm glad you have the job you studied for.”

Percy shrugged, smiling black. “I am, too. Unluckily, I do not get paid enough yet. That's why I needed another job. And since the job at the aquarium basically takes the whole day... this was the only option I had. Night guarding during the weekends.”

Nico rubbed the tip of his nose without noticing, making Percy widening his smile even more. The younger boy was completely oblivious to the fact that Percy found him extremely adorable. “Makes sense.”

The boys stayed in hush for a while. They were both eating another muffin, casually glancing at each other. Nico was quickly taking his eyes off every single time he met Percy's gaze. That boy seemed to have no intention whatsoever to stop staring at him. In fact, what he said seconds later left Nico completely speechless.

“You're beautiful. I like the curve of your nose. It's tiny.”

Nico blushed furiously, staring at the basket on the table and trying to swallow silently. He felt a huge lump in his throat. Just when a few moments had passed, he managed to finally look at Percy. “T-thanks. Um. Your nose, too, is- _I mean_. Not only your nose. Your whole face is... I haven't a fetish for noses. I'm just saying that your nose, on your face, looks good and-” Nico scratched his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut for the embarrassment. “Forget everything I said.”

Percy was giggling uncontrollably, adoring the view of Nico making a fool of himself. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. “Well. Thank you. I'm glad that the way in which my nose fits on my face pleases you.”

Nico smiled awkwardly. “I absolutely cannot flirt. _I mean_!” He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands at the realisation of what he had just said. “Not _flirt_! Paying compliments. I cannot pay compliments.”

If possible, Percy giggled even more. “Nico, relax. It's fine. I've been flirting with you for the past two or three hours. You can flirt back.”

“Ah... uh,” the younger boy adjusted his position on the chair in embarrassment. “I, um, noticed.”

“That's what's making you nervous?”, almost whispered Percy, just to have a plausible excuse to lean closer to Nico. “Tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable.”

Nico shook his head slowly, feeling that Percy's proximity was giving him goosebumps. He found himself staring at his lips without noticing. “I'm not uncomfortable...”, he murmured.

Without any warning, Percy cupped Nico's cheeks and quickly kissed him on the forehead. When he stood up seconds later, a wide smile was crossing his face. “You're fine with a walk?”

Nico was looking at him blankly from his chair. Had Percy just _kissed_ him? Kissed him so _casually_?! Okay, maybe he hadn't kissed him on the lips and zero tongue had been involved; but still. What was going on?

“Nico?”

The boy shook his head to wake up from his daydreaming. “A walk. Sure thing.” He stood up, copying Percy's gesture and wiping his jeans distractedly. Percy was smirking.

** **

Nico didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react to Percy's compliments and to his open confession that he was flirting with him. And to _that_ kiss. After all, he hadn't seen this guy in ages. Why was he so interested in him, all of a sudden?

Nico was biting his lower lip nervously, trying to figure out his luck. Obviously enough, he was flattered because of Percy's attentions. Percy was undeniably attractive, but he wasn't _just_ that. He was clever, funny and capable of handling every kind of conversation. Nico was now convinced that, no matter if it was politics or kittens they were talking about, Percy could totally hold it.

In fact, like in that moment, they were lazily taking a walk in the clothing's department and having a stimulating debate. Nico couldn't tear his eyes off Percy's. When he demonstrated to be really passionate about a subject, his eyes sparkled as they did when he had mentioned his job at the aquarium. It was a pleasure to look at him.

“And these are all the reasons why, in my modest opinion, the Ministry of Magic actually had to keep an eye on Hogwarts while shit was getting alarmingly down.”

Nico snorted louder than ever and rolled his eyes, waving his hands in the air while he talked. “You're blind! The Ministry didn't want to protect the school! Fudge fucked it up. Did we read the same book?!”

Percy stopped walking right in the middle of two t-shirts rows. He grabbed Nico's wrist, turning him around. “I'm not saying that Fudge did good. I'm saying that the basic idea wasn't _that_ bad. But every idea turns out to be a shit idea, if you can't handle it properly.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, freeing his wrist from Percy's grip and crossing his arms on his chest. “You're getting me mad.”

“Am I?” Percy chuckled. He grabbed a t-shirt from a hanger just in order to keep his hands busy. “We're discussing like an old couple. By the way, this shirt is hideous. Who buys these things?”

“Don't you dare change subject.” Nico squinted at him, exaggerating the gesture purposely and making Percy giggling. “You're the first person I've ever met saying that Dolores Umbridge was a good idea that turned out badly.”

Percy put the shirt away and raised his hands in the air in defense. “Time-out. I'm not talking about Umbridge. And...”, he huffed a brief laugh. “Can we drop this subject, please? I can see your face turning red for the anger. Soon, smoke will come out from your ears.”

Nico rolled his eyes once more that night, but couldn't hold a faint smile. “All right. Fine. I forgive you, _this time_.” He absolutely didn't mention the fact that his face wasn't red because of anger. Glancing at his watch to have an excuse to tear his eyes off Percy's face, Nico gasped quietly. “Woah. It's 1 am. We've spent four hours doing absolutely nothing!”

“Actually, I am working.” Percy put his hands on his hips, widening his shoulders to impress Nico without any reason. He then winked teasingly, making the boy blush even harder.

Indeed, Nico chuckled to hide the fact that he was _slightly_ turned on by the sight of his muscular body. “You're doing everything but working.”

Percy sighed and sprawled on a little couch positioned in front of a giant shelf full of hideous shoes. He patted to his side in an obvious request for Nico to sit next to him. There was a bit more of light in that part of the building since the fact that they were close to the windows. Nico could see Percy's green eyes perfectly, now.

“All right. I am not working. But you have to admit that this job can be extremely boring. I'm glad I got to have a _nice_ distraction tonight. It doesn't happen really often...” Percy locked his eyes with Nico's intensely. “Actually... It never happened.”

Nico resisted the urge to tear his eyes off. It was about damn time to understand what Percy wanted from him; what Percy wanted _in the details_. He nodded almost imperceptibly. “You've got a point. So... You're saying I'm quite distracting?” He chuckled, trying to be charming and knowing that he was miserably failing at it. Nico had already pointed it out: he _couldn't_ flirt.

Percy licked his lips, and Nico couldn't tell if he had done it on purpose or just because he was feeling them chapped. He leaned closer to Nico, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at him from below. “You could say that. Yes.”

They cracked a smile almost at the same time. Nico felt his cheeks catching fire as Percy licked his lips again. Just when Nico was about to speak once more, Percy interrupted him. “Can I ask you something?” He leaned his back against the couch and Nico almost immediately followed him to get closer, as he had just been hypnotised.

“Sure thing.”

Percy's eyes were sparkling. “What didn't work out with Jason?”

Nico scratched his left wrist without noticing, pondering what to answer to that. “We were just... um, too young, I suppose. We liked each other a lot, but we had no idea how to deal with it. I thought you knew everything about this?” He huffed a chuckle.

Percy shrugged, smiling charmingly at him. “Jason never told me why you broke up. What would you do if you'd see him now?”

“Um,” Nico blushed furiously for the umpteenth time that night. “Thanking for all the times we've fooled around...?”

Percy's eyes and smile widened so quickly that Nico had to kill the instinct to burst out laughing. “ _Nico_!”

Nico began chuckling at the realisation of what he had just said. He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to suppress the giggles. Just when he had managed to catch his breath again, he answered to Percy. “Well! It's the truth. I do not miss him or something... He relieved a great amount of my stress when I was in high school.” At Percy's eyebrow raising knowingly – he was still smirking -, Nico blushed again. “I'm a stressed person, okay?”

“Okay. I'll take your word for it.” Percy took a deep breath, making Nico wondering why he was doing it. “It's not like I'm allowed to verify if fooling around really _does_ relieve your stress.” Nico paled, but had no time to say anything as Percy quickly stood up, glancing around the shoes' department. “I'm hungry again.”

 _No way_. Percy couldn't just drop such a bomb and then declaring he was hungry. Indeed, Nico didn't copy his gesture and remained on the couch with and undecipherable expression. “What do you mean?!” He raised both his eyebrows in stupor.

Percy turned around to face him, a hand on his left hip and a smirk slowly curving his lips. “You perfectly know what I mean.”

Nico finally decided to stand up, walking around the couch and reaching Percy on the other side. He didn't know what to do, so he let his instinct take charge, looking at him directly in the eyes. “I don't. Would you explain?” He didn't linger on the thought that he was surprising himself with all that audacity.

“I mean,” Percy sighed thoroughly, “I mean that I'm _extremely_ jealous of what my cousin Jason... _did,_ when he was in high school.”

Nico didn't answer straight away. He had to re-work Percy's words in his brain before doing so. When he caught their meaning, he began shivering. His whole body went on alert, every sense amplifying so that he could hear Percy's accelerated breath, smell his inebriating salty scent and perceive the proximity of his warmth. He didn't even notice he was whispering in the darkness of the building. “Are you?”

Percy nodded quietly, getting closer to Nico by the second. The younger could now count every ocean wave he saw in Percy's eyes. He felt Percy's hand on his neck even before it was there and then, like it was meant to be happening because of fate or destiny, their lips met softly. They closed their eyes, tasting that moment with desire and passion, tangling their tongues together in a sinuous, endless and slow dance. Nico couldn't keep his hands to himself and had to cup Percy's cheeks to feel him closer, to feel him more intensely; he soon understood that he was going to depend on that sensation of tipsiness Percy was giving him. His head went dizzy and the world around him disappeared. Nothing mattered anymore.

Percy was grasping his back to keep him tight, stroking his hands up and down it every once in a while. Nico couldn't help but feeling safe in his arms. So, when their passionate kiss broke, he realised that he was standing on tiptoe. He found that feeling unsettling, but just for a few seconds.

Nico opened his eyes, resting his hands on Percy's shoulders. Percy smiled widely. “You're short.”

“What-” Nico frowned almost immediately, widening his mouth for the affront. “How dare you make fun of me _right now_!” Though, he was smiling back at him.

Percy had to struggle to keep Nico in his arms while he laughed. The boy was trying to push him away with zero results, trying to escape from his grip. “I was joking! C'mon! It's cute that you're short. I can protect you.”

With a soft but firm push, Nico freed himself and teasingly batted his eyelashes at Percy. “I'm your damsel in distress?”

“No,” Percy grabbed the torch hanging from his belt, turning it on and pointing the ray of light on Nico's face. “You're my customer trapped in the huge supermarket.”

Nico laughed loudly and covered his eyes with a hand, trying to protect himself from the light with the other. Very effective, nonetheless. If it just wasn't for the fact that light is not solid. “You prick! Stop it! I've got an idea.”

A soft 'click' echoed in the empty building as Percy turned the torch off. He hung it at his belt again while he waited for Nico's eyes to adjust to the darkness. “That is to say?”

Nico blinked a few times, quickly. White spots were dancing in front of him, but he ignored them. “Let's have a ride.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at him in stupor, failing at hiding a dubious smirk. “A ride?”

Nico smiled evilly.

** **

The sound of a bicycle bell echoed in the whole building as Nico laughed, trying to leave Percy behind. He darted between two aisles full of every kind of cereal existing. Percy was trying his best to chase him, but Nico kept disappearing round every corner. When he noticed that Nico surely was giving him a hard time with that damn bicycle, he decided to turn around and catch him by surprise.

In fact, seconds later, Percy had reached him on the other side of the aisle. He blocked Nico's mad rush by parking his own bicycle in the middle of the way. The wheels screeched, and Nico almost lost his balance in order to brake without falling on Percy. He screamed loudly and got off the bike so quickly that Percy lost three or four seconds to realise he had done it.

Nico began running between the endless rows of shelves of the supermarket, laughing happily and glancing around his back every now and then to keep and eye on Percy running after him. Just when he was about to ask himself where the hell Percy had disappeared, he ceremoniously crashed against someone's chest, making both of them falling on the ground.

Nico yelled for the slight pain, but when he realised that Percy's body had softened his fall, he began laughing again. Percy groaned and massaged his head. “So funny! Isn't it? _Auch_.”

“Ops,” Nico chuckled. He was still laying flat on Percy's body, his elbows on each side of Percy's head. “I'm sorry.”

Percy stopped massaging his head when he realised that Nico was distractedly rubbing his body against his, and still chuckling. He had to swallow really hard to keep himself from grabbing his butt and finding some more friction by doing so. The weirdest boner he had ever had was already growing in his pants. Percy cleared his throat, glancing down at where their crotches were meeting. “Um, Nico?”

Nico's face was a few centimetres from Percy's. Percy could feel the warmth of his breath against his lips. “Yes?”

“You're, um, laying on me.”

“Yes.” Nico chuckled again and _very casually_ pressed one of his thighs against Percy's crotch. “So what?” Nico's thigh was moving slowly but rhythmically, leaving no doubts of which were his intentions.

Percy took a deep, calming breath. “Well, I'm...” He grabbed Nico's hips. “Nevermind.”

Nico huffed a brief laugh, kissing him sensually as he stroked his thigh against Percy. The night guard began moaning inside Nico's mouth, guiding him in his movements with his hands. He was now fully hard, and so was Nico. “You know,” Nico whispered when their kiss broke, “there's a department full of beds and mattresses.”

Percy shook his head. “I don't- _ah, jeez_. I don't think I'm going to last long enough to reach it.” He moaned again. Nico was now rubbing their crotches without any shame. Percy wrapped a leg around Nico's butt, dragging him closer and making him moan as well. “Plus. No sex on the first date.”

They both chuckled, because that surely had been the longest date ever registered in the history of dates. Nico didn't even think it actually was a date. He didn't waste any time trying to define what it was, anyway. One could say that the thing they were doing was _distracting_. In fact, Percy was squeezing his ass, following the rhythm of their thrusts, and Nico could feel how close he was to his orgasm. He hadn't had sex in months, and he wasn't even joking when he had said that fooling around relieved his stress. Nico _was_ stressed. And the way in which Percy's hands were touching him like they were on fire, hot and needy, was relieving all the built-up tension he had accumulated in the past months of his student life.

“Nico,” Percy moaned in his ear. His scent was inebriating, sending Nico directly on cloud nine. “I didn't come in my pants since I was thirteen or something.”

Their movements speeded up, and they both knew they were going to remember that moment for a really long time. Of course, they weren't having sex, but the pleasure Nico felt was stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life. Rubbing against Percy's crotch seemed just right, like they were born to be doing that.

When Percy pulled him closer by tangling his leg around him tighter, Nico abandoned himself into a long cry of intense pleasure. Percy had both his hands still on his ass, undulating their bodies in a sinuous dance. They were sweating, their lips almost touching with every thrust.

“Percy!”

Nico was the first one to come, stroking his crotch against Percy's frantically and messily, totally losing his rhythm. Percy moaned louder than ever at the sight of Nico shutting his eyes closed and resting his head between his neck and collarbone. His hands moved from Nico's butt to his back, caressing it gently and cuddling Nico through the descent from his orgasm.

Nico took a deep, shaky breath and made one of his hands travelling down Percy's stomach. Quite unceremoniously, he sneaked it down Percy's pants and briefs, wrapping it around his dick and pumping it in his fist with practice. Percy began moaning almost immediately, throwing his head back on the ground and squeezing his eyes shut. Nico's hand was soft and warm, and delicious around his dick.

When his release finally came, Nico kept jerking Percy off with a studied movement of his wrist. Then, after a few seconds, Percy's hand flew to Nico's left shoulder. His voice was raspy. “I'm kinda done.”

Nico smiled and sprawled on the floor next to Percy. He wiped his left hand on his jeans distractedly, frowning in confusion some instants later. Sitting up on his butt, he took a look down at the jeans he was wearing. The loudest sigh Percy had ever heard came out from Nico's lips. “Of course. Of course I forgot I was wearing my favourite pair of black jeans.”

Percy laughed, sitting up and glancing at where his cum was now attached to Nico's thigh. “I'd like to say it's my fault, but all of this _isn't_ my fault.”

“How dare you?!” Nico stood up, grabbing an M&M's package from a shelf and opening it. He hadn't even noticed they were in the sweets' department. “You've been flirting with me since the very beginning. _For hours_. So shut the hell up.”

“Which reminds me... what time is it?” Percy pointed at Nico's watch on his wrist.

Nico glanced at it quickly, just to pale instantly. “It's 5 AM! _Five_!”

Percy widened his eyes in stupor, standing up and grabbing Nico's wrist to take a look himself. “ _Jesus Christ_! My shift ended half an hour ago! This means that-”

All of a sudden, all the lights in the supermarket turned on. The whole building seemed to come alive in that exact moment. Nico could hear the sound of the ventilation system going off, and the distant noise of chatters from the cash registers. They both looked at each other, the same thought crossing their minds: _what the hell are we supposed to do now?!_

“All right,” Percy whispered. “The problem is that the supermarket is _not_ open. We can't sneak outside unnoticed. This is the time in which the suppliers arrive. The cleaning agency, too. Damn it. We're fucked.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. “What about all those keys hanging from your belt?”

Percy stared blankly at Nico for a while. Then, he realised. “Oh. Right.” He detached the keys from his belt, grabbing Nico's wrist and making him sign to shush. Nico limited himself to nod – and to make sure to have rolled his eyes in exasperation, before -, while he followed him towards a stock-room in the back of the supermarket. Percy opened the door, and the boys ended up in a huge room facing a big parking lot were the suppliers usually parked their trucks, early in the morning. Said room seemed to be filled with an endless amount of closed boxes and trunks of different sizes.

“Okay,” Percy turned around and quickly kissed him on the lips. “I have to go and clock out. I hope they're gonna pay me for the overtime.”

Nico chuckled. “Sure. They're gonna pay you for having orgasms in the workplace. I really- _Percy_. The cameras.” He widened his eyes at the realisation of what they had done for the whole night. “Holy _shit_! They surely are gonna-”

Percy shushed him. “No problem. I'm gonna delete everything. I can do that.”

“Can you?” Nico's heart filled with hope again. “Thank God. I was going to faint.”

Percy's chuckle echoed in the giant stock-room. “Go home. We'll see again soon... I mean. If you want?”

Nico blushed, smiling sheepishly and nodding. “If you fancy the idea, yes.”

“Of course I do. I know where you live. Wait for me, um, let's say tomorrow evening? 8 PM?” Percy stroked Nico's cheek with a thumb, and Nico nodded. “Amazing. Thanks for... you know. For tonight.”

“And I was worried about having lost the _Carbonara_...”, Nico murmured to himself, staring blankly at the horizon. It was dawning.

Percy frowned. “What you said?”

“Forget it.”

Percy kissed him again. “As you want. See you tomorrow.”

Nico waved his hand at him as Percy headed back inside. He turned around, looking at the dawn again. Suddenly, his phone began ringing loudly and it ruined Nico's peaceful morning. He couldn't avoid picking up, anyway. “ _Sì_?”

“ _Where the hell are you?!_ I just woke up, and you still weren't home!” The voice of Maria di Angelo echoed in the building from the speaker. “What have you been doing for the whole night?!”

Nico snorted, rubbing his eyes and realising just in that moment that he was tired as fuck. “Excuse me, wasn't I old enough to do whatever I wanted? At least, that's how it was yesterday when you refused to pick me up.”

Maria held her breath for a few seconds, just to sigh dramatically when her son didn't add anything else. “... I suppose. But I want you home _right now_. And prepare some kind of believable explanation.”

“Mom?”

The woman frowned. “What?”

“Did you save me a bit of _Carbonara_?”

“... Come home. Now.”

Maria hung the call and Nico found himself chuckling to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket. He began walking across the parking lot, the fresh air of the morning giving him goosebumps.  
  


FINE

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say anymore.
> 
> [tumblr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
